


Relax, Swan

by DarkPirateLightSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Mild Language, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPirateLightSwan/pseuds/DarkPirateLightSwan
Summary: Granny Lucas keeps telling Sheriff Swan she needs to get a massage and relax. The problem is the only massage therapist in town happens to be a handsome Brit that takes every opportunity he can to flirt with her.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Relax, Swan

“You need to relax, Sheriff. Why don’t you go get a massage?”

Granny had been saying this to Emma Swan once a month for the last 10 months. 

Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot coco. She knew why Granny was always pestering her to get a massage, and it had something to do with the blue-eyed Brit that had opened up shop in Storybrooke. 

The very same blue-eyed Brit that flirted with her relentlessly, ever since they first ran into each other in this very diner two weeks after Ocean Spa had its grand opening last February. 

A blue-eyed Brit by the named of Killian Jones, licensed chiropractor, masseuse, and owner of Ocean Spa. 

Emma had notice how relaxed many of the Storybrooke residents seemed to be since Killian came to town, even if she herself had never been to the spa. The women of Storybrooke, in particular, flocked for weeks to Ocean Spa looking to get rubbed down by the gorgeous man. (Yea, Emma had turned him down, but she wasn’t blind- he was insanely attractive). There were even a few women who had bragged about booking multiple appointments in the same week, just to get those “strong hands” to work on them. But it wasn’t just the women who sung his praises. Since Archie had started seeing Jones for his hip, he’s been able to run again with his dalmatian, Pongo, in the mornings. Leroy was back at work in the mines since he started his bi-weekly appointments for his shoulder. And David was able to start playing basketball again since seeing Killian Jones for his back pain.

So Killian Jones was good at his job, so what? He was also a huge flirt, never missing an opportunity to drop a well-timed innuendo Emma’s way whenever given the chance. He had also tried to ask her out at least four times by this point. But Emma Swan had turned down Killian Jones at every opportunity. One would think this would deter him, but no. It hadn’t stopped him from continuously flirting, usually in the mornings whenever they would enter Granny’s Diner at the same time.

And even though Emma had turned him down, it didn’t stop the butterflies that would take up residence in her stomach every time he would run his tongue over his bottom lip after delivering a far too easy innuendo. 

But butterflies don’t change the fact that she had been burned one too many times by men like Killian Jones. Handsome, flirtatious, womanizing probably- although if she had to think about it, she has never heard of him sleeping around with any of the eligible women of Storybrooke.

But her own person history with men like Killian Jones is what kept her for falling for his charms and kept him at arm’s length. 

“Granny, I know you think…” Emma started, setting her mug down on the table, but Granny cut her off when she threw a blue envelope down on the table.

“Merry Christmas, Emma! From all of us at Granny’s Diner.” And with a wink at Emma, Granny turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Grumpily, she grabbed the envelope and opened the flap. The card inside was pretty cartoon scene of a bunch of ocean creatures decorating a Christmas tree made of coral and sea stars.

“All of us at Granny’s? It’s just you and Ruby!” Emma called after her, unsure if she even heard her. 

She opened the card and huffed.

‘Happy Holiday! Enjoy a One hour Swedish Massage at Ocean Spa!’

“Damn it, Granny, “ Emma mumbled to herself, angrily stuffing the card back into its envelop and shoving it in her pocket. 

There was no way she’d be using this.  
_

The little bell above the door jingled as Emma stepped through the door to Ocean Spa, her stomach in a bit of a knot. This was a stupid idea, she thought bitterly. I don’t need a massage.

But the truth was her back had been aching from hours of being bent over a desk filling out paper work for months on end. When Emma had taken over as Sheriff a year and a half ago, the filing system was a mess. Papers and files had been shoved here and there, some half filled out. It had taken her almost the last year and a half since she had taken the position to sort through files, put things in order, and digitalize everything. Her back and neck had been sore for weeks. 

It also didn’t help that the temperature in Maine had not risen above freezing in the last two weeks and Emma had a bad habit of hunching her shoulders to her ears when she was cold.

So she had broken down and fished the envelope containing the spa gift certificate out of one of her coat pockets.

But this was still a stupid idea.

'Is it? Or it is because you are stupidly attracted to Killian and you don’t know if you’ll be able to control yourself if you’re naked under a sheet as he touches you, whispering dirty innuendos in your ear…'

'Shut up!' She snapped at her inner voice just as the door behind the empty reception desk opened. Killian Jones stepped out, looking down at a file in his hand.

“Hello, How can I help…Swan?” He looked up from the file, his eyebrows raising up his forehead when he locked eyes with her. She smiled slightly at the shocked look on his face, but then quickly frowned. He looked good, dressed in black pants and a navy button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. Damn it, how was she supposed to get through this?

“Hey, I don’t know if you have any availability, but Ruby and Granny gave me this gift card for a massage and I…” She started, her words rushing out. 

She should just turn around right now and walk out. 

Killian still had that stunned look on his face since he looked up to see her in his spa. 

“You’re probably booked, I should have called. I’ll just..” She half turned toward the door, but Killian took a step forward, throwing a hand out like he wanted to stop her if not for the desk between them.

“No! Uh,” He cleared his throat. “No. My whole afternoon is open, actually. I was just working on some paperwork.” He gestured to the empty reception desk. “No receptionist to help keep on top of this so I do it on my down time between appointments.”

“Oh, so…” Emma held up the gift card. 

“Yes!” Killian hurried to sit behind the desk, pulling out a clip board with some papers already waiting on it. “Just fill this out and I’ll take you back.”

Ten minutes later, Emma was lay completely naked under a sheet on a massage bed. She had to admit, this place was really nice. The walls were painted a midnight blue with minimal art hung on them, just one large canvas depicting a calm beach scene. The room smelled like the ocean- thanks to the small diffuser sitting on the table next to the hook where she hung her clothes, and the low sound of waves crashing on a shore was playing from the little Bluetooth speaker next to that. The lights were dimmed low and the massage bed she was laying on was heated. He clearly knew how to make someone feel relaxed.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” she called, slightly proud that her voice didn’t shake. The door opened a crack for a moment, as if Killian was checking to make sure she was truly ready, before he slipped into the room. 

“Ok, Emma. How’s the temperature in here? Are you comfortable?” He asked while he grabbed a bottle of lotion and squinted out a generous amount into his palm to warm up.  
Huh? No quip about her being naked under the sheet. Interesting.

“Yea, uh, everything’s great…”

Killian began the massage, starting at her upper back, asking if the pressure was ok…. And the massage continued just like that. Professional. Not a single word was uttered from this man who was never at a shortage of words when she’d see him at Granny’s or the town meetings or just on the sidewalk on Main Street.

'What the hell?; Emma thought to herself as Killian’s hands kneaded the back of her calves. Now that she was thinking about it, he hadn’t really flirted with her in a few weeks. She had seen him just yesterday in the grocery store, he had said hello and just continued on. She hadn’t thought anything of it then, but that wasn’t like him.

'Why do you even care? You don’t want to date him.' She thought bitterly to herself. 

'Maybe you liked the attention.'

'I do not!'  
'Yes, you do. You wont admit it to yourself, but you get giddy whenever you see Jones. You love that he so obviously wants you.'

'I mean, who doesn’t want a gorgeous man to flirt with them? I’m a young attractive woman. So what if I enjoy it… It doesn’t go past that.'

'But you want it to. You’d love nothing more than for him to remove this sheet and have his way with you right here.'

'No, I don’t…'

'…In fact, you’re disappointed that he hasn’t flirted once since you got here. He has been nothing but a complete professional. Maybe he’s done with you. How many times can you turn a man down before he moves on? You’ve missed your opportunity. '

Emma tensed up with this realization. Had she missed her opportunity? Killian Jones was a catch. A business owner, an upstanding citizen of Storybrooke. Yes, he was a flirt, but he was also one of the nicest men she had ever met. He had insisted on driving her home that rainy day her car wouldn’t start. He had pre-paid for her coffee and breakfast at Granny’s at least once a week, usually when she was running late. He stopped by with a hot coco several times when he was leaving the spa late and had seen the sheriff station light still on. He had even helped her move her king size mattress when the company delivering her new one refused to move the old one out to the curb. 

Oh god, did she… did she like Killian?

“Relax, Swan.” Killian said in a low voice, obviously feeling her entire body tense as this realization was hitting her.

“Sorry,” she muttered, trying to force herself to calm down. She LIKED Killian. She had for a long time, if she was really going to be honest with herself. But what if the last few weeks of radio silence on his part meant that he was done chasing her? What if she really did miss her chance with him?

“Is everything ok Emma? Is the pressure to much? Do you need me to stop? I can step out if you’re uncomfortable…” He rushed out, immediately jumping up from the stool he was straddling while working on her.

“I think… I think I just need a moment.” Emma stuttered out. Before she could even turn her head, Killian was up and out of the room, the door shutting firmly behind him. 

Emma blinked at the closed door.

He sure left in a hurry. Oh god, what if not only does he not want you anymore, now he’s repulsed by you?

Emma sat up, holding the sheet around her. Had she pushed him away that hard? Had she had been a little too mean with her sarcastic retorts? 

Several excruciating minutes went by before there was a soft knock on the door.

“Emma? Should I come back in, love? Or if don’t want me to continue I can refund your gift card.”

“No. Uh. We can keep going.” She answered. 

What was she doing? Was she just going to continue to torture herself?

Killian slipped back into the room but seemed to hesitate on how to start back up. 

Another odd thing, Emma noted to herself, Killian is usually so sure of himself.

“Er, where would you like… I mean, how do you want…”

“What about pectorals?” She turned to lay face up on the bed, taking a deep breath. She might as well dive all of the way in at this point.

Killian hesitated once more before coming to stand behind where her head rested. She could hear him squirt a little more lotion onto his hands before taking a deep breath and pressing his palms into the skin at her collarbone. Moving in slow circles, he massaged her muscles down to the tops of her breast and back up to her neck and shoulders.  
She had to admit, all the gossip around Storybrooke was correct. He was excellent at his job.

Emma opened her eyes a bit to see Killian shifting his focus all around the room. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but right here doing this.

She had had enough.

“Ok, what the hell?” She demanded, shifting upward, grabbing the sheet to her chest so it wouldn’t fall. Killian stumbled back a step, a frightened look on his face.

“I… what?” He stammered.

“What’s your deal, Jones? You’re all shifty. You look like you’re ready to run out of the room as soon as you can. You haven’t even thrown one innuendo my way since I got here. In fact, the last few weeks you’ve been semi avoiding conversation with me. Do you find me that off-putting? Are you giving up on me?” 

The words just blurted out of her mouth. There was nothing she could do to stop herself.

Killian blinked at her, his mouth slightly open in shock. 

“Emma… I… what, no.” He stuttered for a second before he set his jaw and took three steps around the table she was still sitting on to stand in front of her. “You are the most frustrating and infuriating woman I have ever met.”

Emma huffed, and looked down at the ground, but a gentle hand lifted her chin to make her look him in the face. 

“You are also the most beautiful, strong, kind woman I have ever met. And I am head over heels for you. This hour has been absolute torture for me. To have you here, like this. I have dreamt of what your skin would feel like under my hands, to hear you moan the way you did… its killing me, love.”

“I moaned!?” Holy shit, this couldn’t be happening. Emma could feel her face burning red.

“Yes, love. Every time I would begin on a new area of your body, you would let out just a little moan. It’s been absolute torture for me.” He smiled down at her, his hand still under her chin. “I thought you weren’t interested. I’ve been trying to ask you out for months, you’ve always said no or shut me down. I’m not giving up. I just was backing off a bit. I didn’t want to be that creepy guy who wouldn’t leave you alone. If all I could ever have was friendship from you… well I would rather you be in my life that way, then not at all.”

Emma didn’t know what to say. This whole day had been a whirlwind of revelations and emotion for her. 

But Emma was never a woman of words. She was a woman of action. So she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and surged forward to kissed him.  
All doubts flew out of her head in that kiss. Emma never believed in seeing stars or fireworks when kissing someone. Until now. This kiss was pure magic. 

Killian, although shocked for one second, responded enthusiastically, giving just as good as he was getting. His arms came around her back to hold her tight against him. He broke the kiss to lean his forehead against her, his breath ragged and his warm hands against the skin on her back.

“Bloody hell, you are actually trying to kill me, aren’t you Swan?”

And that was when Emma realized something very important.

In her haste to grab Killian and kiss the hell out of him, she had dropped the sheet that she had around her body and was now completely naked, pressed up against this gorgeous man. 

Not really knowing what to do (and a small part of her nudging to take advantage of her lack of clothes and just fuck the man on his massage table), Emma let out a shaky laugh and kissed him again. 

They kissed for another few moments before Emma broke the kiss this time.

“Go out with me?” She asked hesitantly.

“I’m not sure. I have a rather busy schedule. And honestly you’re really not my type.” 

Emma pulled back in his arms a few inches only to see the shit eating grin on his face and his eyebrow raised in amusement.

“You’re an ass.”

“Aye, love. And I would be honored to take you to dinner.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.” 

Emma finally let Killian leave the room so she could get dressed after some maneuvering to wrap the sheet that had fallen back around her body, so he didn’t get to see everything quite yet.  
That night was the best date Emma had ever been on. Not that what they did was anything extraordinarily uncommon for a first date (dinner and a walk along Main Street to see all the houses lit up with Christmas lights- citizens of Storybrooke tend to go all out for holidays), but the conversation they had was deep and Emma found that she quite liked talking to Killian. They talked long into the night. And when they went back to her place to for hot coco and to get out of the dropping temperature outside, she was surprised that they didn’t jump straight into bed. They sat on her couch, in front of the fireplace and continued to talk about their pasts, and their hopes and dreams, and pretty much anything and everything. 

The next two weeks continued on like that. The deep connection they shared surprised Emma.

And on their 9th date, Killian finally showed Emma exactly what kind of magic his hands (and tongue) could do. Emma had never felt so relaxed in her life.

The following Christmas, Emma and Killian presented Granny and Ruby a large gift basket to thank them for their meddling and pushing. 

Granny did not miss the large diamond ring that sat on Emma’s left ring finger.


End file.
